


Black and White Photograph

by lalarose



Category: Arashi (Band), Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, OOCness, Out of Character, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6306325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalarose/pseuds/lalarose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing else mattered to him except holding that black and white photograph.</p>
<p>Ohkura / Nino / black and white photograph</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black and White Photograph

**Author's Note:**

> Ohkura / Nino / black and white photograph
> 
> Unbetaed, probably there are some issues here and there - but this was made in 2013.

The photograph was wrinkled as if it had been folded many times and his fingertips smoothed it out trying to savor the memories of all he had left.

He was older now but it surprised him that the younger partner had died before him, leaving him in a broken mess that others tried and failed to clean up. There was nothing that could brighten the gamer's world with his lover and friend gone from the world, cruelly taken away from him by a car accident that killed him instantly.

He stared down at the black and white photograph that held each of their smiling faces that was taken by one of the members from one of their bands, he didn't bother remembering anymore, he felt like he was just going through a routine now as the photograph was carefully tucked away and he stood up to start the show with his band with a fake smile plastered on his lips.

The show seemed to just fly by without much purpose as he was strangely quiet, which was unusual for him, making the other members nervous and as soon as the show was over they pulled him into an empty room.

Silence burdened his heart as he tried not to let his tears flow but they came anyways with him sobbing his heart out at the cruel world for taking the one thing he loved and adored, and the other members could only hug him and let him cry it out.

His trembling hands reached into pocket to pull the photograph out, body bowed forward with his sobs being the only noise that filled the room.


End file.
